


houseguest

by thunderylee



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-11
Updated: 2011-03-11
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koyama needs a place to stay and ends up in Shige’s heart.





	houseguest

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

It’s past midnight when Koyama shows up at Shige’s apartment, clutching a pillow with very heavy-lidded eyes. He doesn’t bother knocking, letting himself in with the spare key he’s had since the day Shige moved in, and he completely bypasses the couch in favor of Shige’s nice, comfortable bed, into which he falls unceremoniously.

Shige doesn’t even jump. “Again?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Koyama mumbles, squeezing his pillow close to his chest. He didn’t bring it for his head.

If it was anyone but Koyama, Shige would laugh. A couple weeks ago, Koyama’s mother had brought home a new boyfriend, whom Koyama thought was nice and personable and appeared to treat her well. But at night, he apparently treats her _very_ well, and Koyama still can’t bring himself to actually say it out loud.

Shige feels his pain a little. He was a teenager when he walked in on his parents, and the memory continues to traumatize him years later. That doesn’t stop him from being silently amused, though.

“You should just stay here for awhile,” Shige tells him. “You can’t be sleeping well like this.”

He can feel the grin in Koyama’s reply. “Okay.”

Behind him, Koyama snuggles harder with his pillow.

*

Living with Koyama is much different than just having him sleep over. They’ve gone on lengthy vacations before, so Shige was prepared for Koyama’s trademark nurturing, but what he didn’t expect was the _comfort_.

Living with Koyama feels natural. They eat breakfast together, split up the chores, and most importantly of all, Koyama knows when Shige wants to be left alone. When they were younger, Koyama was annoyingly clingy and demanded all of Shige’s time, but now that they’re both adults, Koyama has no problem entertaining himself while Shige reads a book or watches a movie.

“Love is being able to exist together without actually interacting,” Ryo says one day, and Massu has to Heimlich the chip out of Shige’s windpipe.

Koyama is very, very grateful, tripping over his promises of treating Massu to anything he wants while liquid brown eyes shine at Shige. What Shige sees inside them, he can only classify as _eternity_.

That’s when Shige knows, deep down in his heart, and if this were a movie, he would have reached up for Koyama’s smooth face and expressed his feelings in action. But this isn’t a movie and Shige’s not that suave, understanding it all just a second too late and Koyama’s already pulled away, grabbing him by the arm while chattering animatedly to Massu about what kind of restaurant they should go to.

“Shige was so moved by Ryo-chan’s wisdom that tears filled his eyes,” Yamapi says, using that knowing tone that makes Shige think Yamapi can see right through him when he’s probably not even looking.

And Shige can’t argue, because as usual, Yamapi’s onto something.

*

It’s not weird, even after Shige admits it to himself. Privately, in his bathroom with the door locked and the shower running, Shige waits until the mirror fogs most of the way before mouthing the words.

“I’m in love with Koyama.”

Nothing changes. They still eat breakfast together, split up the chores, and Koyama lays on the couch with his laptop while Shige’s engrossed in the Japanese interpretation of _Good Expectations_. Realizing his feelings makes no difference in their everyday life, which doesn’t get any more comfortable only because that limit has already been reached.

And Shige hates it. He hates it because he’s _not_ stupid, he _knows_ what this means and therefore he knows the only thing that _would_ change is their physical closeness.

“I’m in love with Koyama” is a lot easier to say than “I want to fuck Koyama.”

But it’s easy to consider, in the shower, stroking himself with the spray on his face to hide any stray noises. He starts off pretending that Koyama’s behind him, arms slipped around his waist and long fingers encasing his length. Soft moans press into the back of his neck, Koyama’s nose buried in his wet hair as he moves closer and something hard pokes Shige in his lower back.

The first time Shige imagines this, he comes. The second time, Koyama’s on his knees before him. The third time, Shige’s holding him up against the water-splattered tile wall, long legs thrown over his shoulders and cock deep inside him, fueled by Koyama’s sweet, sweet sounds of ecstasy as the shower continues to rain on them.

“I want to fuck Koyama,” Shige says clearly into the bathroom mirror, free of fog or any other distortion.

Now he just needs to do something about it.

*

“It kind of feels like we’re married, doesn’t it?” Koyama jokes, and Shige hopes he doesn’t notice his involuntary cringe.

“Little bit,” Shige answers carefully. Poker face.

“Ah, I’d make a bad housewife,” Koyama goes on, laughing like nothing’s wrong. “But for Shige, it would probably be okay.”

Shige forces a snort.

“I think I’m going to move back home,” Koyama says then, and Shige’s heart drops to his knees.

“Are we getting a divorce?” he tries to ask lightly, but the seriousness weighs down his face.

Obliviously, Koyama laughs again. “No, I had a talk with my mom about… that. She got really embarrassed and, well, she said they would start going to his place. So I can stop imposing on you-”

“You’re not imposing!”‘ Shige rushes to argue, then clears his throat coolly. “I mean, it’s nice to have you around.”

“Shige is sweet,” Koyama says with an adorable smile, “but this apartment is too small for the two of us. When your lease is up, we can share a bigger place. With our own rooms.”

Shige bites his tongue in time to keep from blurting out with “but I _like_ sharing a bed with you,” because it would sound too… exactly what it is.

“Okay,” is all Shige says. He can wait.

*

Except that he can’t. Koyama moves back in with his mom and suddenly Shige’s place is so _lonely_. No matter what room he’s in, Shige is very aware of the lack of Koyama. Even the bathroom, whose only saving grace is that he can be as loud as he wants when he fantasizes now.

Although Koyama’s pillow kept him from making any contact, Shige’s bed feels unnaturally empty. Koyama snores lightly, like a cat’s purr, and Shige had gotten used to it lulling him to sleep. Without it, the room was too quiet. It kept him awake.

He makes it three days before he’s in his car, calling Koyama’s cell until he answers because he doesn’t exactly have a key to the ramen shop. Sleepily Koyama lets him in, stumbling back into his bed and making a noise of surprise when Shige follows.

“Is everything okay, Shige?” Koyama worries, suddenly wide awake. “Is there something wrong?”

Shige almost kicks himself. Of course Koyama would think the worst. Even in the dark, Koyama’s big, concerned eyes make his heart ache a bit. He fights back the urge to hug him.

“Everything is fine,” Shige assures him, and Koyama’s relieved sigh makes his heart ache even more. Being a little honest wouldn’t hurt, he decides. “I got used to having you around and haven’t been able to sleep since you left.”

Koyama blinks, his face splitting into a grin before Shige can over-think the reaction. “Really?”

Shige just nods, curling up with Koyama’s blankets and closing his eyes. If he doesn’t _see_ Koyama, maybe he won’t want him as badly.

This plan backfires when Koyama shifts closer, the mattress dipping under his weight. “I missed Shige, too.”

_I won’t open my eyes, I won’t open my eyes_ , and of course Shige does, those familiar features sharpening in the darkness right in front of his face. Koyama’s staring at him with hooded eyes, a faint smile on his lips as he reaches for Shige’s hand and pulls it out from under the blanket.

He laces their fingers together and Shige automatically leans forward. It happens too fast for him to properly think about it, his last fret being whether Koyama would pull away as he obviously doesn’t, lips crushing against Shige’s and the gasp from Koyama is worth everything he’s been through up until now. It’s a gasp of surprise, relief, and ecstatic disbelief all at the same time, and Shige knows right away that Koyama feels the same way he does.

It’s enough to turn off his brain and let his body lead the way, his arms slipping around Koyama’s waist and pulling him close. He doesn’t hold back, pushing them flush against each other, and Koyama’s next gasp is for a different reason. Shige pauses for a second, cuing up for a mild freakout, but then Koyama is rolling on top of him and kissing him harder and Shige no longer knows anything other than Koyama’s mouth and the firm body grinding down against him.

“Shige,” Koyama moans against his lips, and it’s hotter than anything he imagined in the shower.

This is probably where Shige should halt things, explain his feelings and confess properly, but he doesn’t want to wait any longer. He’s impossibly hard and Koyama’s just as aroused, strong hands tightening on Shige’s arms while Shige’s hands naturally drift down to Koyama’s ass.

His next moan is much louder, more obscene, going straight down Shige’s spine as he uses his hold to push back up against Koyama’s endeavors. A faint noise sounds from the back of his throat when their erections rub together through their sweatpants, but his breath catches when Koyama shoves his hands between them to push down both of their waistbands.

The head of Shige’s cock bumps Koyama’s, smooth and slick with precome and Koyama growls in a way that has every nerve in Shige’s body on edge. Instantly Koyama’s hands are around both of them, squeezing the tips together while stroking the shafts, and Shige can’t stop the flood of moans that come out with each quick, staccato exhale.

“Koya-” Shige starts, then winces when Koyama bites his bottom lip pointedly. “Kei. Keiichiro. _Ah_.”

“Gonna come, Shige,” Koyama breathes, followed by a rush of air. “Gonna come for Shige.”

Shige can’t say anything else, because he feels Koyama twitch against him and it sets him off. Koyama’s hold gets slicker as they release together, their bodies rocking naturally and voices harmonizing until they both fall still. Shige struggles to catch his breath, the harsh puffs of air against his face implying a similar state for Koyama, and then Koyama’s mouth is on his again, their tongues coiling together lazily as they come down.

Neither one is keen on moving, but they clean up enough to suffice and the thought of Koyama sleeping anywhere other than Shige’s arms doesn’t cross either of their minds.

*

Dawn is just starting to break when Shige pads out to the kitchen for a much-needed drink of water. The apartment is quiet, save for sounds of slumber from Koyama’s mom and Nyanta, neither of which falter in their rhythms when Shige bangs his knee on one of the chair legs.

It’s then that he sees the note on the table.

_Keiichiro – You should practice what you preach. ;) (Hi, Shige.) – Mom_


End file.
